monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kirkburn
Main page Hey, thanks for sprucing up the main page. It looks better organized. Did you link this wiki to others? Because theres suddenly a huge burst of people coming in. I may need your advice sometime, so dont be a stranger. PitchBlack696 04:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) : My pleasure. I haven't been linking it from anywhere, so I'm not sure from whence they come - but the fact that they do, is awesome :) Leaving me messages on here sends me a notification email, so feel free to poke me! Kirkburn (talk) 16:15, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :: A little update on the above - you can find out here people are coming from by adding the "Top referrers" widget to your sidebar, or view it on . At the moment the main referrers look to be Google and http://skiesofcrimson.com/. Kirkburn (talk) 10:15, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Skin its strange... i have to get used to it. i was using monobook before. can someone put in colors for the background? PitchBlack696 10:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) background Hi, can you please make the background of all the pages on the wiki, a very light brown color, just so it won't be white. Monaco. PitchBlack696 (talk) 10:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : Sure, I'll test out some stuff. Kirkburn (talk) 11:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Done, live on MediaWiki:Common.css. Kirkburn (talk) 12:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ok thank you. can you make it this color instead: CC9933? PitchBlack696 (talk) 14:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : You edited the right page - you just have to do a cache refresh to see it. Normally that's CTRL+F5. I've changed it, but it's rather dark (and slightly too close to the colour of something not so nice) for me. Be careful about reducing the contrast of text and background. Kirkburn (talk) 14:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Extension:FlashMP3 Hi, Kirkburn. Can you please install this into our wiki? http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:FlashMP3 PitchBlack696 (talk) 19:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Not sure, due to the possible security issues. I will ask. Kirkburn (talk) 13:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) A question I need to ask something since Angela has not for my last 3 or 4 different questions. Do you have the power to promote someone to bureaucrat? PitchBlack696 (talk) 14:41, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, somehow I missed this - yup, I do indeed. Kirkburn (talk) 22:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Kirkburn. I'm having a problem and I'm hoping you can help me out. The color of the background should be white, but I'm not able to see that. No matter how many times I clear my cache, change the browser, or reboot my laptop, it doesn't go to white. Do you have any type of idea what's going on? PitchBlack696 (talk) 13:20, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :... PitchBlack696 (talk) 17:32, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : It looks fine here. I think it's because it's defined on User:PitchBlack696/monaco.css, which overrides any site-wide formatting. Kirkburn (talk) 14:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) oh right. do i just delete that page then? PitchBlack696 (talk) 15:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) : Or blank it, or alter it. It's up to you :) It gets loaded as the last CSS file, to anything it in will override the main site skin settings. Kirkburn (talk) 16:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ok thanks it worked. i cant believe i forgot about that. there was something i wanted to ask btw, theres an extension named "renameuser," can the wiki get it? PitchBlack696 (talk) 16:03, 6 July 2008 (UTC) : Unfortunately not, as user accounts are Wikia-wide, and it would cause a large strain on the servers. Kirkburn (talk) 16:05, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Kirk, can you make me an admin at the Onimusha Wiki? I like that game and I want to at least spruce up that wiki. PitchBlack696 (talk) 17:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) hello again hey kirkburn. i have a quick favor to ask. can you take off powers from Deathslayer and Ranpos? Deathslayer was the beginner of this wiki, wrote one page, abandoned it, then tried to ruin it when i took over (hasnt been active since about July 2007). Ranpos is a person i gave administrative powers to because she has very good html skills and trustworthy, and i needed her to do something quickly concerning the site color (i needed to leave for some time and i needed her at the moment. She's rarely here and understands if she's stripped of administrative powers. PitchBlack696 (talk) 18:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : Good morning, I will take a look. Kirkburn (talk) 11:38, 21 July 2008 (UTC) : I have done Deathslayer, but I am not keen on doing Ranpos as it's not for doing anything wrong. Was it agreed from the start it would be temporary? Kirkburn (talk) 11:45, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, it was. In our chatroom. It was to be quick because it was a big problem and I had to go. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) : Enough confirmation for me :) Done. Kirkburn (talk) 13:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) please help me pitch told me you could probly help me.i cant edit a thing on this site or any other wikia site.i dont know what to do .i have to go through a long prosess to acoually get somthing done. plz help me they told me im not on the blocked user list.then what could be wrong????????? (Boltman31) hello Hi Kirkburn - I haven't asked for assistance in a whiiiile, but there's a pretty big problem now. The shout boxes are not working, and most importantly, the polls are doing very inefficiently in counting everyones vote (get 200 votes, now only 12). I have let the problem continue for some time now in hopes that it will fix itself, but it hasn't. PitchBlack696 (talk) 11:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I just tested the shout box - it appears to be okay. The poll problem is known - it should hopefully be fixed soon. Kirkburn (talk) 17:27, 13 October 2008 (UTC) problem with a page goodmorning kirk! can you check out this page for me? theres some kind of problem code showing at the bottom. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Berukyurosu PitchBlack696 (talk) 06:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) : It looks okay at the moment: is it still happening? Kirkburn (talk) 16:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) userbox template Hi Kirkburn, can you please help adding userboxes to this wiki? I'm having a difficult time getting it right. A previous template is giving me a problem, and I'm not sure if more templates need to be added to make it right. PitchBlack696 (talk) 08:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Have you tried looking at w:c:templates:Template:Userbox? It might help. Kirkburn (talk) 19:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That's a blank page.. PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, fixed the link :) Kirkburn (talk) 23:08, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Please Help Us Hello Kirkburn, I, along with my friends down at the Monster Hunter chat have to talk to you about something. You see, recently the entire Monster Hunter Wiki has been overrun by vandilization, which has destroyed the once fun place we all enjoyed to be in. We would try to fix this by taking out and useless or vandalized pages ourselves, however only admins can to that, and all the admins except myself are preoccupied, or seem to have lost interest in the wiki all together. We need you to hire, if not only temporarily, new admins to help us with the problem of the vandalization. We would appreciate any help you can give us in this. Thanks from Tenchberry, and all of us down in the chatroom. --Tenchberry 19:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Do you have any particular suggestions for admins? Kirkburn (talk) 15:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I doubt I'm in the position to request something like this but, I'd like to apply for becoming an admin of the MHWiki. The only thing I do here these months is reporting every page that is spam, has been vandalised or is wrong in any other way and I feel so powerless because I can't do anything about them myself. I check out the wiki at least once every few hours so I can deal much faster with problem reports. I'd like it if you could take that in consideration, I'm looking forward to your answer and I respect your decision if you decide not to make me an admin. I just wanted to say that I'd like to become one and rid this wikia of the endless spam people post here because they have nothing better to do. Greetings, Artemis Paradox 08:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Have you been able to get in contact with the "current" admins to ask? It should be possible to make you an admin, but I want to make sure the others on the wiki are okay with it. You do have an alternative route in http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests, too. Kirkburn (talk) 12:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Actually I haven't tried. Because I have little confidence in that I will get a response anytime soon if I do contact any of the MHwiki admins, except Tenchberry, he's the only active one at the moment. I'll leave a message on the talk pages of the current wiki admins and I hope to get positive responses. EDIT: Do you want me to contact EVERY admin? I have my doubts that I will get a response from about half of them. And I've just taken a look at the URL you posted, adoption of the wiki goes a little far in my opinion. I only want to be able to rid this wiki from all the endless spam pages and vandals. Thanks for your response, I'll try and contact the wiki admins right now through their talk page. Artemis Paradox 14:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, I see uberfuzzy took care of it. Awesome :) Sorry I didn't respond faster! Kirkburn (talk) 13:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Artemis Paradox for Admin I would be fine with Artemis Paradox being an Admin, i've known him for quite awhile and i am 100% sure he can help the wiki Improve. Sentoryu Raven 17:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Request Hi kirk, could you please demote this guy TheLifeOfArc in request of the apperantly new bureacrat Tenchberry? And also (his request again), could you please explain to Tenchberry how to demote people? Sorry for the troubles/inconvenience caused. Vesuvius (talk) 12:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC)